


Freedom, Once I am Dead

by EyesPureStars



Category: Engin Akyurek - Fandom, Kara Sevda | Endless Love (TV 2015), Kurt Seyit ve Şura (TV), Olene Kadar
Genre: F/M, Turkish TV, dizis, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesPureStars/pseuds/EyesPureStars
Summary: A story chronicling the inner thoughts of Ölene Kadar's protagonists, Selvi (Vildan) and Dağhan played by Fahriye Even and Engin Akyürek in the show.Ölene Kadar is a Turkish show available on YouTube, telling the story of a young lawyer who frees a man who has been falsely imprisoned. Once out of prison he will stop at nothing to get revenge on those who took his youth and years.
Relationships: Engin Akyurek - Relationship, Fahriye Evcen, Selvi & Daghan





	1. The Meaning of Freedom

_Freedom, Once I am Dead_

_By: EyesPureStars_

**Freedom, we have been told you're mine.**

**Freedom, at my finger tips.**

**Freedom, you sing to me.**

**Run to my freedom.**

**In my gilded cage, freedom, an illusion, a fairytale**

**A dream, a nightmare,**

**My saving grace,**

**My hell on earth,**

**With an angel's face,**

**Wrapped in lace,**

**Freedom, the face of a beautiful woman**

**Freedom, taunts me**

**I'll know you only once I am dead.**


	2. Selvi and Vildan.

_Freedom, Once I am Dead_

**_"It is in the silence of the night where my guilt... truly kicks in. No noise, no distractions just my mind to keep me company."_ **

**_-Sara Millen_ **

She did not know when the heavy weight of guilt shifted from her shoulders to the tenderness of her heart. She wondered if it was her own self that loved him or was it Selvi’s heart that did?

Could she love the person she had betrayed? Could this heart, that breathed new life into her so many years ago, be called _her own_? _This treacherous heart_?

She had spent more than half her life wondering about him. From the moment she stepped foot into the police station she realized this was not an ordinary game. It was a very real game, with very _real people_ and very _real repercussions_. Yet, she pointed her finger at him, said what she had been told to say, did everything precisely as instructed, _because she wanted to live_.

The price of her life would be a heavy burden. Invisible to the naked eye but settling inside her, like a bag of cement, guilt solidified. She had her freedom. She had freedom of choice; to do, to go, to dream, to create, to be, unlike the man she had helped imprison many moons ago.

* * *

She was not sure _when_ she decided to pursue law as a career. To chase justice. Maybe she always knew she would live to remedy her sins. For the one person she jailed, she’d free thousands.

But it was when she arrived at University, laughing with a group of friends, marveling at the newness of this experience that she stopped dead in her tracks. She was getting closer to the age he had been when he was unjustly imprisoned. He had been a bright-eyed student once, he was going to be a Doctor….

Catching her reflection on the hallway’s windows, she knew she did not deserve happiness, she did not deserve to bear Selvi’s name, identity, or heart. She did not deserve to be among the living, she had usurped Selvi’s and _his_ place. She could not die though. Not until she returned to him what she took unknowingly from him. She would grant him his freedom

Every time she heard her name. Every time her brother gently called her “ _Vildan”_ she became more determined to find a way out for that man. She was the only one who could open the gates to his freedom just as she had been the one to lock him in.

* * *

There was not a day that had gone by that she had not thought of him. Had prison turned him ruthless? Was he properly taken care of when he got sick? Did his family visit him? How did he spend his endless days in prison? A curious mind like his, had it been dimmed?

However he spent his days she could hardly imagine him hovered over books as she was now. There had not been a day in her life when he did not rob her of her thoughts, but at university, with his lawyer as her professor, she was consumed by him.

Her elderly professor bore a grey-stoned face when discussing the one case that kept him awake.

“ **Dağhan Soysür…** ” she heard that name out loud for the very first time. She had only read about it, she had only allowed herself to hear it inside her mind. Had she been caught? Did someone know? She wiggled in her seat, knocking over her pens, and looked around nervously as she made a move to pick up her pens. Her professor sighed as he pace in front of the auditorium style classroom. His left hand rubbed his chin.

“Dağhan Soysür…” he repeated lost in thought and she gasped for air, it was as if she had been sucker-punched in the stomach. 

"His case is my only regret. Nothing could convince me he was guilty. But I had no way to prove it. There had been a witness….” Her professor stopped mid-sentence. Cleared his throat and looked up at his students and spoke...

“Students, you are the bearers of the law and _the truth_ , it is your duty as law students and as future lawyers, to behave ethically. Remember, the hand of justice moves, at times it may move slowly, but it always moves in the right direction.”

She knew what she had to do. He would be her first case and for both their sake’s her first successful court case. Even prior to graduation, she was _consumed_. A woman possessed. Why? No one could understand or know why. Breathing him in, his every movement she learned and noted on paper, even the movements before the case. She knew everything there was to know about him. No detail too small nor insignificant, for her to ignore. No mountain tall enough for her not to cross.

She lived in archival rooms and libraries and when she was awake, she read every single word about him and his case. When she slept, she dreamt about him. She may have been a cog in a masterplan against him many years ago, she knew the basic outline, but to gain their freedom and her peace of mind she needed to know this case inside out. Or so she told herself, as she fell asleep to his faded picture. 

* * *

Beyond a reasonable doubt… she needed his innocence in her hands. She had it, but how could she prove it without turning in her brother? There had to be a way to free him and not hurt anyone in the process. To liberate herself from guilt. She prayed to find concrete evidence. She had lived in cowardice for too long. She would help free him and help him to some monetary wins in court for his false imprisonment, and he would move on with his life and so would she.

“ _Vildan…_ ” her brother pulled up in his car beside her as she walked on the sidewalk.

“Brother… you scare me. Did you want to grab coffee?” She asked, leaning down to his car window. He furrowed his brow, she raised her eyebrow to question his expression.

“I have been calling out to you for a minute straight. What is going on with you?”

Selvi chewed her bottom lip, “Nothing brother.” She promised.

The truth is everything was happening. After months of researching, during her 9th cup of coffee, as sleep was taking over, he appeared on the screen. Out of a crowd of thousands, he appeared confused, tall, beautiful and naive. He stood before her on her monitor screen and she could hardly believe her eyes, her luck! She had all the documents she needed, she had the tape showing him at another side of town, incapable of being at two places at once, inacapable of murder. She would finally be face to face with the man whose face shed recognize anywhere.

She built up the courage to show up to prison as his lawyer, if he consented to it, with the evidence in her briefcase, and with hope in her heart. 


End file.
